


Sweet Sunday

by Lovinglarry



Series: Filthy Boy [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rimming, use of buttplugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovinglarry/pseuds/Lovinglarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall wakes up to Harry pushing a buttplug inside of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> its da sequel to the filthiest of all.  
> ITS FLUFF TOO FLUFF AND SLOW

Niall wakes up to Harry pushing a buttplug inside of him. Oh and he also has lips on his cock too. He squirms trying to get out of the way just as the plug bottoms out. It must be one of the huge ones, stretching Niall to a point where he can’t even think anymore. Harry pops his mouth up and smiles.

“Ah, you’re awake!”

Niall whimpers as his cock fills up, the toy is nestled right at his nerve wrecking spot.

“I can’t get you hard while you’re asleep, but you looked gorgeous and now you look even better!!”

Niall wants to protest, this isn’t fair. He can handle it, after the intense amount of fucking he received yesterday he’s sure up for it but he knows this beamy look on Harry means nothing good.

“Breakfast tiiime!” he chimes, and literally springs off the bed. Naked and bouncy.

Harry loves to cook naked. It’s rather dangerous and one time he’d nearly chopped his dick off but he says he finds it liberating. And any time he does cook naked they end up having food sex. So it happens more often than not.

Today, the sex happened even before Harry had time to open the fridge and pull the bacon and eggs out.

“Since it's Sunday, you can have waffles with your eggs love” Harry says sweetly when he hears Niall entering the room. He struggled quite a lot to get out of bed. Imagine doing that with the disc of a fucking plug rubbing between your thighs. He smiles but doesn’t answer. Doesn’t need to. He just stares at Harry’s bum the entire time and laughs when Harry burns his thumb with the hot frying pan.

“Sit down” Harry instructs, putting the plate down. They always eat on one plate when they’re on their own. Sometimes even without a fork.

Niall looks at him with wide eyes. He can’t possibly do that for one : the stool is too high so he’d have to stretch his legs and two : he can’t sit on a fucking buttplug. He’s way too stimulated right now and it’s too early for this.

“Sit down” Harry repeats with more force. Niall listens and chooses the option to hop on the stool. Wrong move. The point of the plug stirs inside him and gets pushed in deeper. He sighs and drops his head on the island, breathing hard. He already had trouble trying to will his cock down before getting out of bed, he doesn’t need to get any harder while he’s eating.

“Enjoy your meal love.” Harry kisses him sweetly on the forehead and digs in. And yes they’re both naked, and eating, but the air is pretty warm and bearable.

***

“How do you feel?” Harry asks for the sixth time, his eyes lifting up to measure Niall’s reaction.

“Like..fuck…” he can’t even speak, it’s like the third time in two hours that Harry gets Niall off using just his hand. Always his hand. He pumps Niall’s cock slowly and uses baby oil to slick things up and always asks the same fucking question.

“Rub yourself for me..” Harry requests and Niall grinds on the carpet, making the toy inside him shift and move. Harry continues his torture, tracing the line of the slit with his fingers and shaping his hand back down around the length. Niall feels himself come again, just with a skin on skin contact , a sharp stimulation to his prostate and a warm rub on his cock.

***

They spend the day naked. They make out on the couch and then , Harry gets Niall off with just a hand on his cock.

Niall hadn’t even recovered from the day before and he feels well spent, but each time they grind on each other, and Harry travels his fingers to the blonde’s navel, he feels himself falling over the edge all over again. Harry feeds him fruit and lets Niall lick his long fingers. Sometimes, Harry thrusts the buttplug in and out and kisses away each of Niall’s moans and whimpers.

The day passes, slow and slightly sunny.

“Hey Harry” Niall says, as he’s toying Harry’s hair.

“Yeah?” Harry responds softly.

“Can we…like, will you get inside me tonight?” Niall wanted to use the word fuck, but it seemed inappropriate in a time like this, when everything went slow and careful.

Harry tucks his head under Niall’s jaw and lifts up to kiss him there. It’s all the answer he gives.

***

“Take a shower babe. Clean yourself up and make sure you use the caramel soap.”

“The one you like?”

“Yes this one.” Harry kisses him on the cheek and sends him off with a little tap on the bum. He had freed Niall of the buttplug just moments ago and licked into his mouth while doing it. Niall looked so lost and overwhelmed that he probably didn’t even register it. Sometimes he wonders if he didn’t push things a bit too far but he took one look at his boyfriend and he knew they were okay.

One of these days, he should let Niall top for once. They never did it, it was like an unspoken agreement between the two. Several months of dating and Niall went as far as fingering Harry. Its not like Harry was scared of or against bottoming. He was just bigger and broader and it probably wasn’t a good enough reason but it worked for the two.

Niall came out in a very long cotton t shirt that he uses as pyjamas, and freshly washed hair that smelled like honey and caramel and hopped on the bed. The t shirt was a bit too big and kept falling off his shoulders but Harry found it cute. Niall looks at Harry with bright eyes and blinks extra softly. Their silent conversation leads to Harry sucking marks into Niall’s neck.

He scoops Niall up and brings him on his hips. Niall sits up, straddling Harry’s thighs and helps Harry sit and rest his back on the headboard of the bed. Their kisses are noisy and slurpy, but also soft and slow.

“Do you think you can handle more, bear?” Harry says into Niall’s neck, as he uses his lips to bruise and claim his skin.

Niall moans yes and ignores his desperate noises. He had even prepared himself during his wash, using the bottle of oil to slick his hole up. Just in case.

“Are you sure?” Harry asks again, closing his eyes at the strong scent Niall’s skin powers off.

“Yeah. Can I…sit on you, Harry?”

“I…”

“Please! I love you…I just want…please”

Harry sighs but nods. “You too” he whispers and guides his cock. He’s been hard all day, teasing Niall to the point where he couldn’t even move his eyelids anymore. But all this had been incredibly hard to watch. The need to wreck and take Niall until he couldn’t was so high, but he had to hold back and slightly bring Niall down. Their night had been agitated and Harry wanted to take things slow.

He lifts Niall’s t shirt up, content to find he hasn’t got anything underneath and bring his hands around to feel. He half smirks when his fingers become slick and slippery. It’s like Niall had formed plans on his side too. Maybe he should give up control and let Niall take care of him for once. Just to see.

For now he holds Niall’s hips and sits him slowly on his hard member. He’s so stretched from the toy that he slides in easily until he can’t push in anymore. They stop moving, Niall clenches and unclenches around Harry and just breathes. He’s holding himself onto the hairs curling at the nape of Harry’s neck, while Harry pants into his chest. Harry’s got both his hands wrapped around Niall’s little careful frame, holding tight like Niall was going to slip out of his grip. They don’t move for seconds and it just feels overwhelming.

“Harry” Niall whispers like he’s asking for permission.

“Yeah?” Harry whispers back like a secret.

“Can I move?” he asks even quieter. Harry shifts his legs and rolls his hips. It’s enough to launch Niall who guides himself up and down. Always slow and patient. They kiss somewhere in the middle and Niall moans because this is too much and he’s not sure he can come anymore, but just having Harry inside him satisfies him. And he enjoys it.

Harry looks up at him like he’s invented the world and smiles when Niall’s eyes meet his. There is no rush or hard thrust or even the intention of one of them getting overstimulated and hurt. It’s just Harry who sometimes throws his neck back and sometimes lowers his head to press a kiss to Niall’s clothed chest, and Niall who’s shifting his body on Harry, chasing that stirring feeling that turns his emotions into a right mess.

At one point Harry cries out and digs his nails into Niall’s back and he comes with his name on his lips. Niall doesn’t come. He probably can’t anymore for the next two or three days. But he stays still as Harry fills him up hot and thick. He’s still hard though and he couldn’t be able to sleep through that one even if he tried.

Harry lifts him up gently to deposit him on the bed. He spreads Niall out, lifts his shirt to his stomach and splits his leg.

“Don’t move baby.” He informs as he gets a cushion to place it under Niall’s bum.

Niall doesn’t move save for the way his legs snap shut when Harry lays between them to lap at his hole. He holds on Harry’s hair again, and grinds into his face. Harry touches him gently on the thighs while he licks long stripes along Niall’s cleft to lap out any traces of sperm he can come across to.

Niall wants to cry at how good he feels. He always loves when Harry rims him after coming inside him. It’s like they’re starting all over again.

He thought he couldn’t come again, but he finds himself coating Harry’s hair a little.

Harry tells him it’s okay. That he needed a shower any way. He comes back only ten minutes later, while Niall hadn’t even finished coming back to his senses, smelling like vanilla and sleeping with cotton pants that he uses as pyjamas.

Harry lets Niall curl up into him under the blanket. That way, Harry can kiss and stroke at the blonde boy’s hair until he sleeps, and whisper how good he is.


End file.
